A Dragonslayers Dayout
by Sapphire-Musings
Summary: Just a little fun the DS have on a day out ^.^ its a PG cause i intent to swear, Reveiws greatly aprechiated, its my first fic ^_^
1. Authors notes

Authors Notes  
  
:::the scene sets on a strange girl on a stage with a funny looking guy with gray hair, bangs and a weird staff thingy:::  
  
Natsu-chan: Konnichiwa!!!! This is my first posting here on ff.net!! yay  
  
yay!! This is my bishy Clef and he is going to read u todays disclaimer or he'll get glomped all night ^.^  
  
Clef: Your evil  
  
Natsu-chan: I know! Now READ!!  
  
Clef: o.0..ok then.Disclaimer: Natsu-chan doesn't own the  
  
dragonslayers even though she wants to and please don't sue  
  
her because I love her very much..and because shes the  
  
prettiest..WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS CRAP??  
  
  
  
  
  
Natsu-chan: I did! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Clef: Well it's a load off bull!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Natsu-chan: (with huge puppy dog eyes) are you saying you don't love  
  
Me????????  
  
Clef: o.0.I hate you! Your evil!!!  
  
Natsu-chan: Clef!! What have I told you??? Well talk about this later!!! Lets leave them too there reading!!!  
  
:::slaps had over clefs face before he could answer:::  
  
Natsu-chan: Cya folks!! Plz R+R!!! 


	2. Just A Little Plan....Honest....

Chapter 1: Just a Little Plan.Honest.  
  
Natsu-chan: enjoy!! R+R PLZ!!!  
  
It was just a normal day in zaibach. The streets were full off people trying to get to work, merchants trying to sell there merchandise, the usual but not in the Dragonslayers dorms, oh no. Gatti lay under his quilt, thinking up one of his hair brained schemes to get off work when the idea hit him. Magel strolled over to Gatti's bed and silently reached to rip the sheets from him. swoosh "Ahhh!!" Gatti Squealed as Magel stood and stared at him. "what the hell are you doing???"  
  
"If you don't get up now Dilandau-sama is gonna catch you in your PJs!" He replied going of to straighten his own uniform. He loved scaring Gatti. He was sooo easily scared.  
  
"For your information I was making another fool proof plan to get us out of duties today!!"  
  
"Oh not another one! When are you gonna learn??" Magel turned round to face him.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean??" Gatti jumped out of bed looking angry. He was also easily insulted.  
  
"Don't you remember the last plan you had??"  
  
"No." Gatti replied, turning read slightly.  
  
"Well, lemme refresh your memory!!" Yelled Magel, shaking his fist. "You suggested to Dilandau-samma that we take the day off and go down the pub!!! We all got extra duties for 4 months!!! 4 MONTHS!!!"  
  
Gatti opened his mouth to argue, but Chesta ran in looking scared.  
  
"Gatti what are you doing? Dilandau-samma is coming!!" He bluted out "Quick, hide!!"  
  
Gatti dived underneath his unmade bed as Magel and Chesta lined up across the wall by there door. * Dilandau-samma walked up the steps to the dragonslayers dorm as silently as he could. 'Its too quiet up there,' He thought, ' Gatti's cooked up another one off his plans again I bet,' He reached his hand out to turn the door handle. 'Now how should punish them this time....  
  
  
  
  
  
Natsu-chan: That's all for today folks! Its like half 12 midnight and I  
  
My sleep!!  
  
Clef: you need a good physiatrist too.  
  
Natsu-chan: why thank you clef! ::glomps clef round neck::  
  
Clef: Help..me...  
  
Natsu-chan: Now clef, why don't u tell these fine people wot they've  
  
got to do??? Then maybe id let go ^_~  
  
Clef: Hope..you enjoyed the..show..please.:::cough:::. R+R..now lemme go!!  
  
Natsu-chan: I said maybe sucker!!!  
  
Clef: ::wheeze::: :::cough:::..cant..breathe. 


	3. OMG is dilly mad(er)???

Chapter 2: OMG, is Dilly-sama mad(er) ?  
  
Natsu-chan: why hello all my fellow crazy ppl out there. Today is another day and so, time for a new chapter, and here to give us the disclaimer is one of my fav bishys Squall!!! clap clap  
  
Squall: silence  
  
Natsu-chan: er..squall??  
  
Squall: polishing gunblade DON'T TALK TO ME.  
  
Natsu-chan: er o.0 ok then... I don't own dilly or the DS so plz don't sue me cause I anit got no money anyway. LOL. Enjoy and plz R+R!!  
  
Dilandau-sama slowly turned the door handle and walked into the dorm to reveal. Nothing out of the ordinary?? Ah except Gatti. "Where's Gatti?!" Bellowed dilly as he looked upon Magel and Chesta. A slight whimper could be heard under Gatti's bed. Dilly walked over to it, bent down and pulled Gatti out from under there by his collar. Gatti yelped again as dilly-sama held him in place. "So Gatti, tell me what hair brained scheme you've come up with this time before I lose all my patience and chuck you out!" Dilandau-sama glared at Gatti, waiting for a reply.  
  
"well.er"  
  
"Spit it out Gatti." warned dilly as he raised his hand, ready to give him a full-blown dilly slap.  
  
"Well Dilandau-sama," he muttered, "I thought it would be a good idea if, well, we all, including you sir, went to a theme park today."  
  
Dallet and Guimel, who had only just walked in on the horrific scene, burst into laughter. Magel and chesta couldn't help but grin. Dilly-sama pulled back his hand and swoosh. All the dragonslayers, especially Gatti, closed their eyes. They all knew how much dilly's slap hurt and that it was no laughing matter, but no slap was heard. Gatti half opened one eye to see Dilandau-sama deep in thought. Finally he muttered:  
  
"I've never been to a theme park before."  
  
All the dragonslayers couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was Dilandau really going to take them all to a theme park??? Was it actually possible dilly-sama had become mad(er)???  
  
"Gatti my man, that's the best idea you've ever had."  
  
Natsu-chan: Yay!! Were going to theme park, a theme park, a theme park!!! Squall: silence  
  
Natsu-chan: you know, I'm really starting to worry about him. looks at squall  
  
Squall: DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!! starts to chase Natsu-chan with gunblade!!  
  
Natsu-chan: Ohhh this is fun!!! runs about stage Tomorrow chp 3!!! With added Duo!!! PLZ DON'T FORGET TO R+R CAUSE I LUV PPL WHO DO THAT!!!!!  
  
:::P.S. I will make the chapters longer next chp (I just thought this would be a good ending for this chp and bishy means Bishonen: jap for beautiful boy ^_^ also there are many spellings of Magel, I just like to spell it that way::: 


	4. Oh The Drunk-ness of Dilandau-sama

Chapter3: Oh The Drunk-ness of Dilandau-sama  
  
Natsu-chan: Gomen! I promise to make a much longer chapter today I mean it!!!  
  
Duo: yeah rite  
  
Natsu-chan: hey duo!!! glomps  
  
Duo: er nice to see u too o.0  
  
Natsu-chan: Plz read disclaimer!!  
  
Duo: ok..disclaimer: I don't own any anime other wise this wouldn't be fanfiction so don't sue! However I DO own the plot in this fanfic that's if it has one ^^; so KEEP UR MITS OFF.  
  
Natsu-chan: ^.^ well read duo! Just like we practised glomps sum more ur my fav shinigami!!!  
  
Duo: im the only shinigami o.0  
  
***********************  
  
"What did I tell ya? Huh? Im a genius!! What would you do without me??" Gatti bragged as he, Magel and Chesta walked down the steps of the dragonslayers dorm to go to the local pub were dilandau-sama had arranged to meet them all.  
  
"Have peaceful lives were everything went right?" replied Magel just as Chesta spotted Dallet, Guimel and Viole standing with Dilandau-sama in the corner of the common room. The three dragonslayers walked over to them, not bothering to question why they weren't at the pub. Dilandau-sama had a habit of changing plans with out telling anyone.  
  
"Ah Gatti, Magel and chesta. We were just talking about our new plans for tonight." Dilandau-sama was quite obviously drunk, and heavily drunk for that matter. He swayed slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Looks like they've already been to the pub," muttered Chesta under his breath to the other two. "What new plans, Dilandau-sama?"  
  
The drunken boy looked at him. "We're going to the mystic moon!" He said to the three, an evil grin spreading across his face like wild fire. Dilandau was dangerous when he was drunk.  
  
"You're kidding!" blurted out Magel, but Dilandau never kids, he's always deadly serious and nobody questions him, so lucky for Magel he chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"Dornkerk-sama was telling me about a place people go to on their holidays," The grin widened and the dragonslayers started to get very nervous. "He says it's called Disney Land." ^_^; he continued, he started to sway even more now.  
  
"But dilandau-sama, how would we get to the mystic moon?" Guimel asked sheepishly. ^^;;  
  
"Yeah, I thought only that girl Hitomi could travel too and from there." Added Dallet, pulling out a mirror to check his hair for the third time.  
  
"Yes but Dornkerk-sama also happened to mention a top secret machine him and Folken had been working on." Dailandau-sama replied, the grin on his face widening even further.  
  
"Did Dornkerk-sama happen to be drunk at the time, dilandau-sama?" Gatti questioned. Magel elbowed him in the stomach. If Dilandau-sama wasn't drunk Gatti would surly be in for one of his patented dilly slaps. But he was so nothing was gonna stop Gatti. But don't worry; dilly is silently plotting the punishment.  
  
The machine Dornkerk had been working on was located in the deepest, darkest recesses of Zaibach, Dornkerks private quarters. To reach it the dragonslayers have to get past all of the guards and survive any possible sightings of Dornkerk in the shower God help them o.0. The guards would be easy, considering the fact that dilly-sama was now pulling large amounts of flame throwers out of the black hole conveniently placed in his pocket I'm allowed loop holes ok?? ^^; But a naked Dornkerk was another matter. Still the dragonslayers set off on their quest to take over Disney land by using the closet door in Dillys room that conveniently leads to Dornkerk's Chair of looking-at-people- through-my-oversized-telescope-thingy room. It seems dilly was well prepared for this day o.0  
  
"Were do we go now Dilandau-sama?" Questioned Viole.  
  
Dilandau didn't really know. He figured when he got there it would be easy to find, but this place was like a maze and Dornkerk had been sketchy over the machines exact location. He didn't even think he knew for sure. Eventually he gave up trying to thing of were it might be, due do a massive headache he was now experiencing, and pointed towards a door on the right hand side off the room. He figured they'd get more drink when they got to the mystic moon.  
  
" We go that way." He said, swaying ever so slightly as he stood.  
  
So the dragonslayers went through the door, and sure enough it didn't contain the machine. Rather it was a room full of more doors.  
  
'I feel sorry for the guards in this place,' Gatti thought 'So many doors!'  
  
Dilandau-sama had had enough already. All he wanted to do was terrorize, so, much to the surprise of the dragonslayers insert group sweat drop here, he started running into each of the doors, searching for that god damned machine. He came out looking a little frightened from some of the doors the dragonslayers noticed, but at last he came out, looking very evil, putting on the evilest of his evil grins.  
  
"I think I've found it." He said.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Natsu-chan: and so the plot thickens!  
  
Duo: Yes! What will the dragonslayers get up to when they're on earth?? More importantly, will they ever haft to come across the sight of a naked Dornkirk??  
  
Natsu-chan: Lets hope not o.0, to every1 that's reading this, im gonna be writing a fic to get a friend back over a fic shes writing evil grin. It'll be about Magel and sum very bad luck so look forward to it!!this is a warning to that friend ^.^ hope u enjoy it bigger evil grin MWAHAHAHA revenge is sweet!  
  
Duo: Now, do we have any crisps and sum chocolate milk shake???  
  
Natsu-chan: !! what a great idea!! Come on we need junk food!!! turns all chibified and runs off stage, closely followed by a chibified duo  
  
Clef: well arnt those to just alike?? o.0 plz R+R!! 


End file.
